


from the shadows

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [25]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Spider-Man Kiss, i gave miki a new spider form 'cause her crybaby one sucked sue me yuasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: miki watches over her best friend.





	from the shadows

As far as Kuroda Miki is concerned, the shape of her Devilman form is horrifying; the upper part of her body is fine but form the waist down it’s all spider, all sharp black hairs that she can throw like knives, twisted and contorted horns that impale anyone foolish enough to come too close to her, long thick legs and an exoskeleton that no other devils have been able to penetrate just yet. If human bullets work better, well, she has no idea just yet.

She hovers upside down and marvels that the form means the blood does not all rush to her head— But she’s not  _ human _ like this, not weakened in the same ways. A thick string of webbing juts out of her body, attached to the net of it above her spread between the two walls of the alley where the devils disguised as humans tried to attack her best friend. They know how close she is with Akira, and how much Akira hs doing for humanity’s sake, and well, Miki only knows how to do what she can to help out. Whether that means protecting her best friend or providing a shoulder for Koda and his ever-present grief, she can do it.

It’s what works for her. It’s what works for their ragged set-up.

Her friend knows, she’s sure of that, though the girl has never seen Miki’s Devilman form because the need has never arisen and Miki tries not to use it unless she has any other choice. Her braid dangles from the back of her head like it’s trying to mimic her web and she’s glad she thought to change to nothing but sports bras now, needing the extra support with how much time she spends these days running and leaping from building to building.

“Are you okay?” she calls out, and Makimura Miki lifts her head, her wide green eyes still afraid, still lined with tears. “Sorry I was a little late. I didn’t realize where the screams came from.”

A light breeze ruffles the wisps of hair around her face and she watches as Miki pushes herself to her feet, dusting herself up before daring to come just a little closer. “M-Miko? Is that you?”

_ That name… That fucking name. _ “It’s me.” It’s easier to just go along with it for now, not in the mood for dealing with smaller details when she has patrols to run still. “Like I said, sorry for being late. Do you want me to make sure you get home okay? I have some time.”

“No, it’s okay.” Miki eyes her curiously as she walks up to her and Kuroda Miki wonders what she sees, if her spider body is as distorted and disgusting as the monsters who attacked her. “I just… Wanted to thank you for saving me just now.  _ Thank you _ .”

Before Miki can tell her that she doesn’t have to do that, her best friend’s hands rise to cup her face, and she has to lean up a little to make up the difference in height but she presses her mouth to Miki’s just the same. It’s soft and warm despite the chill in the air and maybe for just a moment, Miki would have collapsed if not for the web holding her body up.

“I need to go home now. Be safe.” Makimura Miki beams up at her and then takes off down the street once more; Kuroda Miki stares after her in shock.


End file.
